Sonic the hedgehog y la cámara mágica
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Sonic se encuentra a una amiga.Ella tiene un nuevo juguete y Sonic no se desiste en usarlo.Sonadow, yo les advertí


(pareja yaoi: personajes no son míos, pertenecen al Sega inc. Y a su creador) disfruten n.n

Sonic the Hedgehog y la cámara mágica

Una tarde, en un pequeño pueblo, Sonic iba corriendo a toda prisa sobre las casas, iba tan rápido que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que chocó con una chica y ambos alzó la vista y vio a la chica.

Era una chica de unos 17 años de edad, morocha, tez blanca, sombras rojas como sus labios, vestía con una musculosa corta, negra con pelo blanco en su pecho, shorts negros con tiras rojas y zapatillas del mismo parecía conocerla bien y la ayudó a levantarse.

-discúlpame BlackSamy, no te vi-dijo el erizo azulado

-fíjate por donde vas, casi rompes mi nueva cámara-le dijo la joven

-una cámara? Creí que no te gustaba sacarte fotos-dijo Sonic

-es que esta es una cámara especial, con ella puedes capturar los sentimientos de la gente-

-en serio?-preguntó Sonic

-así es, Devil me lo regaló, dijo que es una reliquia muy especial ya que es de rebelado instantáneo-comentó mostrándole la cámara.

-vaya, es maravilloso, me dejas probarla?-preguntó

-si, aquí tienes-dijo entregándole la cámara-cuídala mucho-después de eso, se alejó de Sonic

-con que una cámara especial he? ¬w¬-Sonic se sacó una foto y al instante salió un papel con su imagen impresa, de repente, en la foto comenzó a aparecer una aurora verde-GUAU, QUE INVENTO!!!-gritó sorprendido-se lo mostraré a los chicos n.n-dijo para luego salir corriendo a velocidad supersónica.

-- --

Tails estaba reparando el tornado X, solo necesitaba un par de cosas y ya terminaría el trabajo, Sonic apareció frente a Tails asustándolo-TAILS, MIRA LO QUE TENGO!!! n.n-gritó haciendo que el zorrito se caiga de la escalera.

-SONIC!!!-gritó asustado-por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-lo siento n.ñU-se disculpó-mira esto-dijo mostrándole la cámara

-una cámara?-preguntó mirándola-y que tiene de especial?-

-esto-Sonic abrazó los hombros de Tails con su brazo, extendiendo la otra y sacándose una foto-ahora espera-la cámara sacó el papel y lo agitó un poco, develando su imagen

-que tiene?-preguntó el zorrito, de repente, de aquella imagen sale una aurora de fulgor dorado de sus cuerpos-que buen invento, quien te lo dio?-preguntó

-BlackSam, me lo prestó-le contestó

-y que significa la aurora dorada?-preguntó

-no se pero luego le preguntaré a BlackSam de que colores son cada una-dijo yéndose-tengo que sacar más fotos, luego nos vemos-

-ADIOS SONIC!!!-se despidió para luego continuar

-- --

En una plaza, una eriza rosa estaba tranquila charlando con una coneja de tonos cremas, se veían muy tranquilas pero de charlas incoherentes.

-te imaginas como pueden ser nuestros hijos?siendo de Sonic y míos, saldrían hermosos-dijo llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

-claro, y tú hacen a una pareja perfecta n.ñU-contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pero ¬¬-dijo al darse cuenta de la sonrisa

-me preocupa que si alguna vez, te llegara a aceptar y que si tienen un barón salgan de color rosa n.ñ-dijo nerviosa

-y que tiene, de todos modos Sonic lo va a amar porque va a ser nuestro hijo-le respondió muy enojada

Sonic llegó y se posó frente a Amy y Cream-hola-saludó

-SONIC, MI AMADO SONIC-dijo gritando y tirándose sobre el pobre erizo azul-te extrañe tanto-dijo afeándose más a Sonic

-tranquila Amy, no me dejas respirar-dijo con pocas fuerzas, Amy lo soltó-mira, quiero mostrarte esto-saca la cámara-es una cámara mágica-

-hay que lindo-

-quieres sacarte una foto conmigo?-preguntó Sonic

Amy no se esperó y se lanzó a Sonic para darle un beso en la majilla y tomar la cámara para sacar una foto, la cámara lanzó el papel y Sonic la agitó, develando la imagen.

-que tiene?-preguntó Amy

Sonic se la mostró y de la imagen salió una aurora rosa de parte de Amy y una violeta de parte de Sonic-QUE LINDO, ME LA REGALAS?-preguntó muy alegre

-emmm…más tarde, primero quiero saber que significa cada color y luego te la devuelvo-dijo Sonic alejándose-tengo que irme, luego nos vemos!!!-

-adiós mi amado Sonic-suspiró la niña rosa

-- --

Knuckles estaba en la isla flotante cuidando a la esmeralda, estaba parado, cruzado de brazos y roncando-HOLA KNUCKLES!!!-gritó Sonic despertando al equidna.

-Sonic, que haces?-preguntó exaltado

-traigo algo sensacional n.n-dijo muy contento-es una cámara mágica, que revela tus sentimientos-dijo sacando la cámara

-en serio? No, no te creo un pomo-dijo sorprendido

-pues fíjate que sí-Sonic se posó al lado de Knuckles y tomó una foto, cuando salió, esta reveló la imagen de ellos dos y luego apareció una aurora blanca-mirá, ves que no me equivoco?-

-joder Sonic, quien te lo dio? Una bruja?-preguntó

-no BlackSam, bueno si, ella está en un curso de brujería, pero se lo regalaron-le respondió

-genial, me la regalas?-preguntó

-luego, primero quiero saber el significado de los colores y después es toda tuya, nos vemos Knuckles-dijo alejándose

-luego nos vemos Sonic-se despidió-vaya, este erizo atrae a las aventuras-dijo cuando ya estaba solo

-- --

-solo me falta una persona más-dijo mientras corría

Iba de un lado a otro, buscando esa persona pero no la encontraba y eso le daba mucha decepción, quería encontrarlo, tenía que hacerlo, esa persona siempre fue tan fría y tan insensible que nunca pudo deducir sus sentimientos y ya que la oportunidad estaba en sus manos daría todo por saber que esconde esa persona en su corazón.

-a ver, si yo fuera un erizo amargado, solitario y antisocial, donde estaría?-Sonic pensó por unos segundos-EN EL VALLE!!!-gritó alegre corriendo a velocidad supersónica

-- --

Un erizo negro como la noche descansaba en un árbol, disfrutando de la calidez que el sol le ofrecía, estaba en un sueño profundo hasta que un leve grito lo sacó de sus sueños-SHADOW!!!-gritó Sonic muy alegre

Shadow a causa del susto, calló de cabeza al piso-JODER FAKER, NO TIENES A NADIE MÁS A QUIEN MOLESTAR?-preguntó exaltado y enojado

-lo siento Shadow pero tienes que ver esto-dijo Sonic muy ansioso

-que es tan importante para que vengas hasta mí y me jodas ¬¬-

-es una cámara mágica-dijo Sonic

-a si, oí a BlackSam hablar sobre ella pero no me interesa ya que yo no tengo sentimientos-le respondió volviéndose a subir al árbol

-CLARO QUE LO TIENES, TODO EL MUNDO LO TIENE-le respondió enojado

-a que viene eso?-preguntó viendo como se enojaba

-la verdad es que siempre me intrigó saber sobre tus sentimientos a cada persona que conoces-dijo sin mirarlo

-a ti odio y a los demás indiferencia, feliz? Vete-dijo acomodándose

Sonic agitó tan fuerte el tronco del árbol que la rama en donde Shadow descansaba se rompió haciendo que cállese en un brazo de Sonic y este aprovechó para juntar su mejilla con la del erizo negro y sacar una foto.

-SONIC NO!!!-gritó Shadow pero fue demasiado tarde, ya la sacó-ERES UN MOLESTO FAKER O QUE?-gritó bajándose del brazo de Sonic.

-haaa, vamos, solo fue una foto ¬¬-Sonic la vio y se impresionó mucho al verla

-bueno, al menos quiero ver como salió el color de mis sentimientos-dijo acercándose a Sonic

El erizo azul se dio la vuelta y ocultó la foto-que lástima, se quedó sin tinta n.ñU-dijo alejándose de Shadow-debe estar averiada-

-ha, mejor, ninguna cámara va a ser digna de revelar mi belleza-dijo divertidamente

-jaja, que buen chiste, debo irme-Sonic se fue corriendo de allí dejando a Shadow algo confundido

-menudo freak ¬¬-dijo cuando Sonic se alejó

-- --

Sonic fue corriendo hasta la casa de BlackSam, quien estaba sentada en el umbral de la casa aburrida, el erizo azul se acercó hasta ella.

-BlackSam, tengo un problema-dijo Sonic

-cual?-preguntó

-este-sacó las fotos reveladas y se las dio-es que no sé a que sentimientos se refiere en cada color-le dijo triste

-quieres que te las diga?-

-eso me encantaría-dijo alegre

BlackSam vio la primera en donde estaba él solo-verde es de la pura felicidad y amabilidad-le dijo, vio en donde estaba junto a Tails-el fulgor dorado es sobre una amistad de oro, casi una hermandad-miró en la que estaba junto a Amy-jeje, el rosa es de amor y el violeta es de una amistad estable, ella te quiere y tú a ella pero no con el mismo sentimiento de afecto-

-guau, si que sabes n.n-

BlackSam miró en donde estaba con Knuckles-el blanco es de una amistad pura, que siempre puedes confiar en él y este hará lo mismo contigo-se sorprendió cuando vio en donde estaba junto a Shadow-no te la puedo creer-dijo

Sonic supo de cual hablaba y se lanzó a tomar el papel pero BlackSam se lo impidió y le preguntó-sientes algo por Shadow?-

-a-a que te refieres?-preguntó nervioso

-Sonic, tu no me engañas y mucho menos esta foto ¬w¬-dijo mostrándole la foto

-pues….pues yo, verás…-intentó continuar pero fue interrumpido por BlackSam

-lo quieres a Shad?-preguntó

-c-como?-preguntó-bueno si, lo quiero como amigo y rival-

-ajá, pero tú alma se derrumba por tenerlo como más que un amigo-

-de que estas hablándome?-preguntó algo ruborizado

-Sonic!, lo amas y no puedes ocultarlo, estás desesperado por ese erizo morochito, no?-

Sonic comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a BlackSam-si, es así, lo amo, lo amo como nunca amé a nadie en mi vida, él me hace sentirme completo pero se que no lo puedo tener y eso me duele muchísimo-dijo apoyando su cara en el abultado pecho de la chica.

-emmm….Sonic, espacio personal ¬¬-le dijo separándose un poco-mira no te voy a mentir, pero siempre me agradó la idea en la que estés junto a Shadow, es una pareja perfecta ya que son muy opuestos-dijo secándole las lágrimas-y te diré que aún tienes posibilidades, en la foto, Shadow tiene una aurora roja, eso se significa que te ama con lo más profundo de su ser o tan solo se enfada cuando te ve, eso tendrás que saberlo tú-

-ahora iré a buscarlo, muchas gracias BlackSam-le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo a velocidad supersónica

-CARAJO QUE ASCO-gritó BlackSam

-- --

Sonic iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, no quería perder a Shadow y por eso fue de vuelta a aquel valle en donde lo encontró ó un poco la vista y allí estaba, frente al atardecer pegándole de lleno a él y su alrededor.

-SHADOW!!!-gritó Sonic acercándose al erizo negro

-otra vez tú, ahora que quieres? Grabar como te golpeo para que me dejes de molestar?-preguntó

-no Shadow, tu….que sientes por….mí?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-a que viene eso?-preguntó

-eso no importa, dime que es lo que sientes, odio o…..otra cosa?-preguntó apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Shadow.

Shadow se quedó tieso con una increíble seriedad mirando a los ojos de Sonic y se limitó a responder-odio, eso querías saber?-el erizo azul solo sintió su corazón explotar, no articuló palabra y se quedó allí frente a Shadow aún mirándolo con los ojos vacíos, Shadow retomó más aire para continuar- odio porque por más que me negara a tener este sentimiento aún mi corazón roge por estar contigo, odio porque admito que tú me devolviste la completa felicidad que el tiempo me arrebató, odio porque no puedo evitar lo inevitable, odio por desearte, odio por hacerme amarte tanto-Sonic no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, era eso, eso que desde hace tiempo a querido oír, aquellas palabras que salían de lo labios del que tanto amaba que le devolvía a la vida.

Sonic no desperdició el momento y con movimientos lentos se acercó a los labios de Shadow, sintiendo que al fin cumpliría su sueño tan anhelado, cuando juntó sus labios con los de él lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía y este se lo devolvía gustosamente, Sonic abrazó a Shadow por el cuello y este rodeó la cadera del erizo azul con sus brazos, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se juntasen, cuando el aire se acabó, ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire-Shadow, yo también te amo, te amo como ni te imaginas, y siempre te quiero tener a mi lado-dijo para volver a besarlo con más deseo y pasión que el anterior, disfrutando, saboreando la lengua de Shadow que se entrelazaba con la suya…..

-- --

Los días pasaron, su amor creció y ya habían declarado su amor de la forma más apasionada que tenían tarde todos sus amigos fueron a la casa de Sonic a ver como andaban las cosas, BlackSam vio una pequeña repisa junto a la puerta de la casa y en ella había un marco dorado, tomó aquel marco y vio la foto en la que Sonic se había sacado junto a Shadow, aquella foto ahora llevaba multicolores al su alrededor y lo bueno que la única oscuridad era el pelaje de Shadow, aquel sentimiento negro no existía para esa la volvió a dejar en su lugar y se fue junto con los amigos y la nueva pareja.

FIN

-- --

Gracias por leer esta One-shot, y si le agradó dejen reviews please


End file.
